


An Eye For An Eye, Zacharias

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke!Levi, Yandere Eren Yeager, criminal!Eren Yeager, csi! mike, psycho! eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mike is a succsessful csi worker, he has a perfect husband and a beautiful adopted daughter. there is a case of a few crazy murders and the csi and fbi are going crazy to look for him. </p><p>what happens when this killer knows mike, and his husband and declares, eye for an eye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mike/levi!!! one of my favorite couples! c:
> 
> i was watching criminal minds and wanted to do this! so i hope you enjoy! c:

**Prolouge!**

the smile that gazed his soft pale features were because of me. that bright red blush that flushed his cheeks, and the giggle that rolled off his lip were because of me.

the raven was mine, kept for me to love and to hold. to keep as my own. he was beautiful, cold, mysterious and blunt. although i couldn't ask for anything better. he always had a smile that lite up a room, but it was always directed at me. and that made my heart flutter.

i loved, and still love my raven haired boy, i love his narrowed silver blue eyes, i loved his baby face that would remain hard with a cold glare, i loved his short stature, and tiny curvy frame.

i love him, and he loves me, he was locked in my heart, the pumping cage of love which he embraced, with warm open arms.

i look into those eyes and i feel myself falling all over again, and i was over joyed to see him willing to catch me again. i loved that he would hold me while i feel again and again and again. i love him. he loved me.

he loved me until.

 _he showed up_.

he stole my raven out of it's cage. leaving it ajar and exposed.

leaving me alone and angry.

he was mine. he was mine first! he loved me first! he **_was_** mine!

i looked over at the four walls, the one by my bed had the picture of the raven i love so much.

he is still mine, and i will get him, right after i get out of here.

**_i love you levi, and no one else will have you._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little mike/ levi   
> y'know a little calm before the storm <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd love if you guys would let me know about this, if i should continue, if you'd like it, and if it will be as good as ackerman estate! please give me some feed back c:

Levi sighed as he held the position he's been in for hours, which was nothing more than leaning on the arm of the couch with the palm of his hand pressed to his pale cheek, which is sure to stain a red print there, and his milk-white fingers curled in on the overgrown crisp white button down shirt, which belonged to his husband. Levi tends to borrow articles of his clothing, mostly his shirts, since he's a hella-lot bigger than the raven, as he continued to stare at the cursor that blinked on the screen, patiently waiting for him to spill his thoughts for the next chapter of the book that he's afraid will never be finished.

He keeps losing inspiration, not that he had any to lose, he supposes.

He sat in the darkness of the living room with the plush suede cream couch, the dark brown bookshelf, the glass coffee table, and flat screen to keep him company, along with the computer's lightening eliminating and glaring off his glasses as a fierce glare is thrown at the brightness, in hope it will tell him what to write. Alas, as expected it told the raven nothing.

Levi let out a sigh as curled he fingers around the edge of the device. Letting the cold air that huddled in the room whip across his warm bare legs, and bring them up on the couch as he curls in on himself, letting his head collapse on the cushions behind him, with his ink stained hair shadowing over his eyes.

Levi hated this feeling, the feeling of blank thoughts that pounded in his head at the worst times, he needs the little world in his head he created, more than anything at these very moments, but when he reaches out to his imagination station, it's always closed and abandoned with a single gust of wind forever whipping through.

He placed the computer back on his lap and stretched his stiff joints earning a satisfactory pop.

"Damn...” he mumbles.' _I really need to get my mind out of the gutter, I have to get this damn book finished_ ' He thought to himself, since all he has so far are four chapters of the murder mystery. As much as he loves writing, and conjuring up fantasy worlds and fictional characters and adventures where things go his way, he can't map out this specific story. He has the plot, the characters and all the ingredients, but his shit keeps coming out like alphabet soup.

And to think this is what he majored in and loves to do. Levi originally wanted to go into law enforcement like his husband, but everyone told him that he has a gift and should use it. he'd admit, when he first got discovered and wrote his first book, _Wings Of Freedom_ , it was fun and he didn't want it to end, not to mention it was a huge success and it brought him a shit ton of money but now _, I don't know_. Was all that runs through his head?

Levi has been regretting the decision he made to join this career, but when he was told, he could make a living off this simple talent, and hobby, and so many people praised and pushed me in that direction, it was kind of inedible. but the final push was from Mike Zacharias, when he looked at the raven with those beautiful sea-green eyes and gave him that smile, that always makes his heart do cart wheels, and praised his work, he couldn't help but move down that path and forget about law enforcement all together.

But he's not going to doubt or say they were wrong. Levi is making a killing off these simple short stories and novels but he tends to lose inspiration to finish them, just like he did when he was a kid. He would often get through his old collection of stories, and wonder why he ever thought of such stories, or why he'd never finished and he'd often finish them and publish them.

The raven finds it quite humorous that he can finish old stories, but not the ones that actually matter. Well that's what happens when procrastination is your fucking best friend!

Levi let out another sigh and glances back at the blinking black line on the white canvas, taunting him, provoking the raven, even. Daring him to write down the shit that isn't surfacing in his brain then laugh at him when he deletes it all and swear like a damn sailor.

Levi jumped slightly when he felt a light press to his head, and a deep quiet voice muttering out a small,"hey babe...”

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even hear the man come in, he let out a small sigh of relief at the familiar gesture. Levi looked up at the male as he walks back to the door, and strips off his coat and hat before hanging it on the abandoned coat rack they picked up at a garage sale on his wishes, Levi said it was a waste of space but he was determined to prove the raven wrong.

"Hey. How was work?" Levi asked, as he closed his computer and placed it on the coffee table.

he slid off his shoes and laid them by the discarded brief case and useless furniture he sighed at the tone in Levi’s voice and made his way back over while loosening his tie, his face contorted with sadness as he plopped down on the couch and threw his arm around the tiny male's small shoulders and brought him close and pressed a kiss to his pale temple. He rebelled in the feel of his beard tickling the side of his face, which he grew to love and look forward to over time, and the softness of his lips against his baby soft skin.

"Same, a few crimes here and there, but all and all it was a slow day." he said, his voice laced with heavy concern as Levi awaited the one question he knows is lingering in his mind. What about you?"

Ah there it was.

"Same," he sighed, “I cleaned, let hanji talk my ear off, and hung out with Isabel and farlan. Had lunch with our precious daughter." he sighed and ran a hand through his onyx hair, "what else am I forgetting? oh yeah I got fucking nowhere on this damn story." he sighed for the umpteenth time through gritted teeth, the blonde chuckled a relief in that beautiful baritone voice and let his arm sink to Levi’s waist and pull him closer.

"Oh good, I thought it was something important." the blonde chuckled, which Levi shot a glare at him for which made him chuckle harder.

"Not funny mike."

"You’ll get it; remember this is your calling."

"Yeah."He rolled his eyes as he nuzzled into the crook of Mike's neck, and inhaled the deep familiar scent of his, which were pine and a subtle hint of axe body spray.  Courtesy of Levi, he simply loves a man with the smell of axe even though he doesn't go all out with the cologne, because of his highly sensitive nose; he puts on enough for him to catch a whiff.

mike ran his fingers through Levi’s raven locks and took in a deep breath of his own, like he always does when he gets home, he always give a nod and a delighted smirk, as if he's expecting to smell another scent on him but Levi can only imagine he doesn't by the way he laughs through his nose in relief.

 "But seriously, I can't keep pressing my luck, if I miss anther deadline I’ll get fired and jobs are scarce this time around."

"Nah, I don't think pixis will fire you, your one of his best authors." he said.

"Even so, that doesn't mean he won't fire me." Levi muttered as he wrapped his tiny arms around mike's built frame, "I might go back to college. And get back into law enforcement...”

He stiffened and tensed a bit, he ran continued to stroke Levi’s hair. After a while of silence he took a deep breathe, "Oh?"

"Yeah, I did want to do it the first time around."

"Yeah, I remember you wanted to be a lawyer, what made you change?"

"To be honest. You. I use to be a love sick teenage girl over you and when you said you liked my writing and I should make a living out of it, I did...”

He let out a breathy laugh, "you were a teenage girl Levi? Why didn't you tell me?"

Levi nuzzled him once more and hugged him closer, "ha, ha, very funny."

The two sat in a comfortable silence; Levi adjusted himself to sit in his lap and allowed his self to curl up against his broad chest while his heart softly thumped against his pale ear. His small calm breathes were music to Levi’s ears; they were a sign that he was there, alive and well. And Levi takes that as a blessing, considering his line of work. he tended to drift off into a deep well needed sleep when they take this position, especially when he strokes up and down Levi’s back like his, it's soothing and relaxing.

"Hey Levi." he spoke up after a while.

"Yeah mike?" he asked as he kept his body still. Mike's hand continued to tread back and forth on Levi’s back.

He didn't answer right away, as if he was hesitating and trying to find a way to go about his, or to approach Levi with a question, to which he peered his silver-blue eyes up at him, but mike's eyes were sheathed by his eye lids, forbidding the raven to gaze in the sea-green orbs.

"I have a day off tomorrow, how about we do something?"

Levi perked up a bit at that, since he never has a day off, and if he does, the onyx haired male usually has a shit ton of stuff to handle. Ever since he got the promotion at his job being a lead Crime scene investigator detective, he's always on the clock with long hours he usually comes home too tired to even bat an eyelash without sleeping between it, which worries Levi to no end. He barely gets to see their daughter, Krista, but she loves him just the same as does Levi.

 Levi's eyes fall to the vibrant green planet next to the window, covered with dark wood blinds which cast in the smallest rays of moon light over the plant they received from Hanji as a wedding gift. Mike thoroughly checked it for any _suspicious_ items. the last time they got a gift from her was when they were in high school on valentine's day and she bugged a bear recorded something’s that are surely illegal and would make a whore look like a saint.

Of course Levi had to kill her. Although she just laughed and used the tape as black mail.

Tch, typical hanji.

"What do you have in mind?" Levi asked.

"Well, I was thinking, breakfast in bed maybe."

"Hm, I hope you’re not cooking It." he says in an amused hum.

Mike chuckled and continued on, "then after we take Krista to school, we could redecorate the den like we've planned, then we could have lunch at that new Italian restraunt down the street. Maybe make a little love." he whispered, his hot breathe tickling Levi’s reddening ear.

Levi shudders a bit as a small smile twitch at his lips.

"Go on...”

"Then we could go by that new flower shop and bakery you told me about. Have dinner with Krista and probably, well hopefully, you'll let me take you again before bed."

"Hm, seems like you got it all figured of mr.zacharias?" Levi asks as he finally makes a move. He cranes his neck upward and looks into his now, opened eyes and rubs his nose against mike's as said blonde smiles.

"I do, ever since Erwin told me I was off. I want to spoil you baby." he leaned down and latched his soft lips to Levi’s neck and nibbled a bit before it turned to full blown sucking and marking.

Levi hissed softly as he bit down, which quickly turned into a small moan as his arms slid around mike's neck, he moved his hand down to the raven's lower back as he continued the assault on his neck shaking moans and grunts out of him.

"mmhm~ mike...”

he hummed but continued.

"we'll wake Krista, and she's old enough to know what we’re doing."

he unlatched from Levi’s neck and without a word; he wrapped his legs around his waist and hoisted him up, and carrying Levi on his hip like a child. which he greatly hates, and enjoys. it's a love hate war his body has when mike treats his height as such, but Levi couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

so he just clicked his teeth and sighed as mike treaded up the stairs.

although Levi hates when he does this, he hates when mike picks me up like a child, he loves when he’s the center of Mike's world and he makes sure Levi knows he is, he showers Levi with love and he'll never get enough.

he placed Levi on the bed and stripped down to his boxers and got in bed with him, letting Levi curl into his side. he wrapped his arm around the smaller's petite body.

Levi fell asleep listening to his own personal lullaby, his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatcha think????


End file.
